namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Druaga
is the main villain from the Babylonian Castle Saga, a powerful demon with green skin, eight arms and four legs. He appears to be based on Durga and Kali. Video game appearances Babylonian Castle Saga In The Quest of Ki, Druaga appears in the opening and ending. The opening shows him taking over the Blue Crystal Rod and the tower built by the Sumer Empire, turning it into the The Tower of Druaga and filling it with monsters. Ishtar gives the maiden Ki the task to recover the Blue Crystal Rod in the tower, but when she reaches the 60th floor, Druaga turns her into stone. Druaga then splits the Blue Crystal Rod into three rods and hides each in one floor from the tower, giving one of them to Succubus. .]] In ''The Tower of Druaga, Gilgamesh goes to the Tower of Druaga to save Ki and recover the Blue Crystal Rod, fighting against Druaga in the 59th floor. Druaga sends personifications of him to face Gil, starting by a fast Hyper Knight, than Wizards, and lastly a fake Quox. After defeating the three, Druaga appears in person to face Gil. Druaga has great strength and speed, and is able to warp through walls. Despite all his power, Gil manages to slain him and frees Ki. In The Return of Ishtar, the second room, Druaga's Grave, has a image of Druaga with R.I.P. written on it. In rooms 94 and 127 there is a knight enemy with Gil's appearance named the Soul of Druaga. In The Blue Crystal Rod, Druaga's previous appearances are shown in the prologue. Depending of the player's actions, Gil and Ki can go to the underworld to talk with him. Druaga is the final boss from Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, where he uses the Diamond Mace to become . As Drururuaga, his appearance is the same, but his power is far greater than before. Despite this, Gilsh manages to defeat him in the top of the tower. Druaga can also be summoned with the Spell Card #75, but he attacks any allies present in the room he is inside. Druaga is a boss in the game The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. With Ishtar's help, Gil returns in time to save Ki from her fate, facing Druaga again in the 59th floor of the tower. After his defeat, Druaga merges with Succubus and becomes Ultimate Druaga, highly increasing their powers. Only the head and eight arms of this giant form are visible. Despite this, Ultimate Druaga is slain and the plan Druaga had set to happen in the future is stopped. Druaga is the final boss in Druaga Online: The Story of Aon, and has two alternate forms: and . Both forms have two types of wings and blue skin. Appearance in other games Druaga appears in the crossover Namco × Capcom, where he was revived and makes an alliance with enemies from other games, including Astaroth. In Chapter 35, Gil and his friends found the Tower of Druaga and went inside, facing the enemies in the way. In Chapter 37 they reach the 59th floor and fight against Druaga. Like the game The Tower of Druaga, Druaga first sends a Hyper Knight, a Wizard, and a Quox before he appears in person, and he is defeat by the heroes. Later, the Soul of Druaga appears in Chapter 43 for a final battle, where Druaga has Gil's appearance. In Namco Super Wars, Druaga is the boss from Stage 13, and he returns as Druaga Soul in Stage 20. Druaga also appeared as a secret boss in the games Tales of Destiny and Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon. In Mr. Driller Drill Land, Eguri Hatakeyama dressed up as Druaga in the attraction The Hole of Druaga. In the anime Druaga has several appearances in the anime The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk. He first appeared in Jil's dream in the episode "The Great Tower of Druaga", where he is shorter that Jil and reveals to be his father (a parody of Star Wars) and plans to remarry. Later, Druaga becomes gigantic and Jil's armor transforms to face Druaga in the sky, defeating him with the help of Ishtar and his friends. In episode 3, Druaga is shown in a flashback being defeated by Gilgamesh 80 years ago. Druaga appears as the final boss in the Tower of Druaga game in the episode "Tower of Legend", where Jil defeats him. The real Druaga appears as a gigantic figure on the final episodes: "One Solitary Shield" and "You Zapped To...". Gallery NoDDruaga.png|Druaga in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigi no Dungeon. NoDUltimateDruaga.png|Ultimate Druaga in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigi no Dungeon. DODruaga.png|Druaga in Druaga Online: The Story of Aon. DODruagaForms.png|Dominion Druaga and God Druaga in Druaga Online: The Story of Aon. NSWDruaga.png|Druaga in Namco Super Wars. NSWDruagaSoul.png|Druaga Soul in Namco Super Wars. Category:Babylonian Castle Saga characters Category:Namco Super Wars characters Category:Namco × Capcom characters